A twisted fairytale
by x X DarkDestroyer X x
Summary: In which Snow White is a narcissistic, self-proclaimed prince. The prince is a teal-haired bi-shounen. The queen loves money and the dwarfs were not seven but instead only four. A twisted humorous version of Snow White and the Seven. Pairings: B26 (BelFran)mentions of XS(XansusSqualo)
1. Snow white and the four dwarfs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy reading.**

**Sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes and spelling errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Snow White and The Four Dwarfs(?)_

**Beginning**

_"Do not take life too seriously, you'll never get out of it alive."_

* * *

It was a cold, dark and lifeless December when Belphegor was born. His skin was as white as snow, his lips were flushed like blood, and his facial features were like what would a royalty would have. His crimson red eyes shone brightly as the moon, his golden locks perfectly complementing his snow-white skin.

He giggled as his mother placed a soft, gentle and loving kiss on his forehead. He was like an angel.

* * *

_CRASH…!_

The sound of the glass breaking rang through the corridors, accompanied by loud footsteps and a mourn. The baby on the crib frowned and tears began to flow in his fragile face as his lips trembled. The baby was afraid.

_Bam..!_

A sound of objects that were being thrown hardly and harshly was heard. Suddenly, silence filled the entire castle as heat filled the room. The castle was burning.

The baby felt the heat and started to cry, cry for help. He was defenseless and helpless.

_Bang..!_

The door was harshly opened and a maidservant hurriedly walked towards the crib. She picked up the crying baby and ran outside the castle. As she reached the forest, she placed the baby carefully beside a nearby bush, secretly hoping that he would be okay. She then ran back towards the castle, justice clear in her tear-filled emerald eyes.

* * *

The baby was now left in the middle of the forest, completely oblivious to his surroundings. But, he looked so peaceful and calm as if he was comfortable in his current state.

_Rustle. Rustle._

A rustling sound could be heard, followed by a slow and heavy footsteps, causing the baby to shift a bit. Then, the footsteps stopped as a shadow loomed the baby. The baby then looked up, smiling as he reached up, requesting for a carry.

The shadow made a shocked and a confused sound. He sighed and hesitantly reached for the baby, tanned hands wrapping around the small form and lifting it. The stranger smiled a bit as the baby laughed. The baby was calming. The stranger then looked around, looking for any suspicious movements. After he deemed that it was safe, he ran, the baby still in his arms. The baby was in peace as he found warmth. The baby was happy.

* * *

The stranger stood in the front door of a small cottage. He slowly opened the door then walked inside it, carefully closing the door after. The baby in his arms was peacefully sleeping.

"Trash, come here."

A low, scary and husky voice filled the room and was followed by a loud "VOOOOII!"

A silver haired man angrily walked out of a room, eyebrows knitting together. "What is it, Xanxus?"

The tanned man scoffed, looking at the silver-haired man with an angry expression. "I found a baby, trash." He said as he held up the baby for the silver hair to have a better view.

The other man's eyes widened, his jaw dropped as his mind processed on what he was seeing. He was about to speak when an ear-bleeding squeal rang through their ears. The baby tensed up a bit.

"Ah~ nante kawaii aka-chan desu~!"(*) The man that can make your worst nightmare come true squealed as he skipped in front of the innocent baby.

"Vooii! Lussuria! What the heck are you doing?! Don't steal the innocence of the baby!" The silverette shouted at the man known as Lussuria.

"You're so cruel, Squa-chan!" Lussuria sighed dramatically as he backed away a little from the baby.

"Trash, what now?" Xanxus growled at the silverette, eyes filled with anger and lack of motivation.

The silverette tensed up a bit before shifting his gaze to the flamboyant male. "v-voi! Lussuria, what now?" asked the silver-haired male hesitantly at the man.

The ever-so flamboyant man rested his chin on his palm as he sighed. "Maa, Boss, you're the one who picked him up so you're the one in responsibility." He dictated, smiling a bit to lessen the stressful atmosphere.

The raven haired man shot a glare at the flamboyant male as the silver-haired man shot a look as if saying _'what the fuck are you saying you fucked up Gaylord?'_

The tanned, raven-haired man was about to pull out his guns and shoot the homosexual creature but suddenly, a man popped out of nowhere.

"BOSS! I'll take the responsibility!" The man shouted as he militarily posed in front of Xanxus.

"L-levi?!" gasped Lussuria as he placed his hand over his mouth dramatically.

"V-Voii…" mumbled Squalo as his body froze.

"T-trash…" Xanxus stuttered, looking at his subordinate, shock filled his face.

"B-boss... Ore-"(**) He was immediately cut off when the baby cried.

"maa, maa. He's hungry. I think." Lussuria said, clasping his hands together in the most motherly way possible. He has read and watched tons of dramas and magazines to know what the baby needs. Also, he planned on adopting a baby because he thought that they were cute but gave up when he got arrested for kidnapping.

"Vo-vooiii. What do we feed him?" Squalo said, looking around the room. He didn't know what to do. He always hated babies because they annoy the hell out of him by their cries and frequent pooping.

'I have no fucking idea, trash." Xanxus said, glaring at everything that entered his peripheral vision, which happened to be everyone's flustered face. On the inside, he's panicking on what will happen to the baby. He was concerned with the baby. What if the baby died from the lack of oxygen? He's not used to these things. He only picked him up because he thought that it was an animal. And Xanxus, being a secret animal lover that he is, picked him up and took him in the house.

"Calm down, Boss, Squa-chan. He just wanted a milk." Lussuria said as he placed his hands on his waist.

Everyone looked up to him as if he was a life-saving hero until a certain silver-head broke the heroic atmosphere.

"But we don't have a fucking milk!" Squalo shouted, and all of them froze in an anime way.

"y-you're right." Lussuria said as his appearance changed as any anime character would if their idea wasn't effective.

"Trash." Xanxus growled as he closed his eyes to regain composture.

"t-then as promised. I, the boss's right hand man will take the responsibility!" Levi shouted as he placed his hands on his chest and squeezed his 'boobs'. "uuh.. hhnnnG!"

Squalo and Lussuria gasped. "L-levi?! What are you doing?!" Lussuria asked in a high-pitched tone. Lussuria was an open gay person but he was sure as hell that he'll never do that kind of thing.

"V-voii!" was all Squalo could shout. He was disgusted at the thought that he was living with this man for 12 years or more.

"I will produce a breast milk since there was no milk. I took the boss's responsibility!" Levi shouted as he continued to squeeze his 'boobs'. "Hhhnngg!"

"VOOIII! STOP THAT!" Squalo shouted as he tackled Levi, they made a brown cloud, rolling in the room as they struggled with each other.

"Levi, Squa-chan. Stop that.." Lussuria worriedly stated and was followed by an undeniably disturbing "ushishishi~" filled the room.

_'what the fuck in the fucking world of butt slapping Buruburu Aliens?!'_ They all thought in unison.

They all froze and immediately snapped their heads on the grinning baby. His grin was like a Cheshire cat's, only less creepy. As they were trying to process what just happened, Xanxus spoke.

"Trash, buy him a milk. 10 bottles." Xanxus ordered to Lussuria.

"v-voi... Potassium chloride(***), 10 ml and a syringe." mumbled Squalo.

"H-hai…" Lussuria mumbled as he walked out of the cottage. Leaving his frozen comrades and the grinning baby.

They were all frozen, processing and planning on what should they do to this creepy baby.

And what awaits for them.

This was one hell of a baby.

* * *

**(*) means "ah~ what a cute baby!" aka-chan means baby, aka means red. Yeah, Japanese is confusing.**  
**(**) means I. it was used by males. (for others that might not know)  
****(***) potassium chloride - it numbs the heart when over-dozed. Since it was a baby, Potassium chloride will easily travel through his veins and spread out in his system and easily goes into his cells and yadayada blah blah kyun kyun. just to make things easy, the baby will die. Snow White will die, Belphegor will die, PRINCE THE RIPPER will die. the end. and, 10 ml is a big amount. and if it's injected directly... (HNNNGG... GAHK. Gkra.. DEAD.)  
A/N: Buruburu aliens...?**

**This was one hell of a baby- yes, beelzebub animax commercial. Not kuroshitsuji. Because it's "one hell of a butler"**

**Note: they were young in this chapter, younger than their first debut in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Varia version. Trust me, I'm the author.**  
**And, since they're younger, Squalo has shorter hair. so he's still not a Shampoo Commercial worth loud mouth.**

**Please Review.  
Flames are highly accepted.  
but please don't use caps-lock. Thankyou.**


	2. Birth of the prince and daily life

**Destroyer: Chapter 2 is up…**

**Seriously, I need to get a life. But, where could I download that?**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I don't own. May the force be with you.**

**Staring now, I would be putting some quotes or just a random saying to be deep.**

**Sorry for grammatical mistakes and spelling errors in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The birth of the prince and The Daily Life of Snow White and the dwarfs._

"_If life gives you lemons, make orange juice."_

"_If you can't, then life hates you."_

* * *

It has been five years, three months, six days, 22 hours, 45 minutes and 36 seconds since the destruction of the castle. The emerald eyed maidservant then gave birth to a child.

His sea-foam green hair was so soft and smooth looking and was perfectly framing his porcelain-like white face. His emerald eyes was so bright, deep and full of life and those pink, small lips glittered like the sea. He was like a doll.

The maidservant smiled as she leaned closer and place a tender loving kiss on his flushed face. The baby smiled back.

"I love you, Fran." She whispered as she stroked his hair. She then looked up at the sky, a small smile plastered on his lips as she mumbled: "I wonder how you're doing…

Prince Belphegor."

* * *

COUGH. COUGH. COUGH.

Bel choked on his cake, he placed his hands on his chest and punched it lightly, trying to get the food out of his esophagus.

Lussuria then noticed it, he quickly gave a water to Bel as he lightly slap his back, trying to help him.

"Maa~ Bel-chan, be careful~" Lussuria said worriedly, still helping the boy to get the food out of his esophagus.

"S-shut it, peasant. This is noth-ing." He mumbled after he caught his breath. After the ministrations, he finally got out of being choked and has his breath now regulated.

He then ran around the room, trying to look for any entertainment. He knocked a few things that made a cracking sound that rang through the ears of silver shark that is on the cooking duty.

"VOOII! BEL! Don't run around the house, you brat!" Squalo shouted from the kitchen, enough for the blonde to hear.

"Don't command the prince, peasant!" Bel replied, accompanied by a disturbing "Ushishishi~"

Squalo sighed as he focused on his duty, trying to ignore the cracking objects. He sighed again as he knew that the boss would be pissed off if he saw those.

'_Ahh, it would be a long night for me if he saw this…'_ Squalo thought.

He stayed silent for a moment before a blush crept into his face as his eyes widened and his mouth turned into an undeniably embarrassed frown. _'the fuck did I just thought?!'_

Squalo closed his eyes, trying to erase that though. It was replaced then by an undeniably stupid flashback about Belphegor.

* * *

Three years have passed since their boss picked up the baby, and there's no problem at all besides the baby's creepy "Ushishishi~", grin, and his name. They can't think of any name for the baby since he was creepy but at the same time cute and fragile. That's their only problem…

"RHAAARRGFFHHH…" Squalo yawned as he stretched; earning a loud crack from his spinal cord that satisfied him.

"Ohayo~ Squa-chan." Lussuria greeted, who also yawned.

"oha-" his greeting was cut off when a sudden knock filled the small cottage.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"ah, I'll get it.." Squalo said, striding towards the door. "ahh, so troublesome…" he mumbled. Squalo was not a morning person. He doesn't want to deal with idiots first thing in the morning. His brain was not fully installed in his skull at that moment and he hates it when he needs to think.

"Good morning, you masterpiece of a mademoiselle" _**(A/N: it means son of a bitch. I usually use it when I'm pissed off.)**_ Squalo greeted as he opened the door. He was pissed off to the point that he was using a poetry style of greeting.

What lays there was an infinite space with unicorns, rainbows and llamas singing as a group as a bag of kisses and Hershey's were thrown in the air… okay, stop. I'm not stoned.

Back to reality, what he saw was nothing, a complete blank surrounding. A capillary suddenly popped in his temple as his blood pressure rose. "Vooi! What the fuck in the world of fucking shinigamis?!(*)" Squalo growled as he looked around for any signs of living creature.

There was a long silence as a sound of crickets was set as the background music, followed by a mild wind, indicating that no one's around. And, when there's a wind, there's a shampoo commercial effect on Squalo's shoulder-length silver hair.

He looked around once more and saw nothing suspicious; he let out a rain of curses and spells before slamming the door.

No, I mean, ALMOST slamming the door shut if there's no sparkling object that entered his vision.

Squalo raised an eyebrow at the sparkling object which happened to be…

"V-Vooii… What the-? A crown? What the fuck should we do in this piece of shit?!" Squalo shouted as he picked up the 'piece of shit'._**(A/N: does tiaras exist in this era?)**_

"Hora, hora. What is it, Squa-chan?" Lussuria said as he peeked over Squalo's shoulder. "Ah~ suteki neh~!(**)" squealed Lussuria as he snatched the 'piece of shit' away from Squalo's hands.

"V-voii..Lussuria…" mumbled Squalo before he looked around to look for any living thing, he then spotted a letter. "h-huh? A letter…?" Squalo raised an eyebrow as he inspected the letter. "no name…." he mumbled as he opened it:

_To whom it may concern,_

_người bạn thân của tôi, tôi muốn sô-cô-la, _

_vì tôi bị bệnh tiểu đường, nhưng tôi không _

_có thế nào mà tôi không thể tưởng tượng rằng _

_bạn có thể vượt qua bạn sẽ không vượt qua lực lượng _

_có thể được với bạn nghiêm túc có đó là nó, tôi muốn được_

_tốt nhấtnhư không có ai để bắt họ tất cả _

_là thử nghiệm thực tế của tôi để đào tạo họ là nguyên nhân của tôi tôi sẽ đi _

_du lịch trên đất tìm kiếm _

_xa và rộng mỗi người hiểu được sức mạnh bên trong(#)_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Frayna,_

_Maidservant_

_p.s: give the crown to the baby, trust me, I'm the maidservant._

Squalo's eye twitched, he gritted his teeth and his body shook as his systolic blood pressure rose. "What the heck?! How the fuck should I read this shit?!" He shouted on top of his lungs as he ripped the letter and threw it to the ground.

He turned on his heels as he slammed the door shut, making the whole cottage shook. "Vooi! Lussuria! Give the fucking crown to the fucking baby-"He was cut off as his eyes widened.

"Will you fucking take the crown off?!" Squalo commanded, stomping towards the now busy Lussuria, admiring his self on the mirror.

"Maa, Maa. Don't shout Squa-chan…" He mumbled as he took off the crown. "A-ara?"

"What now?" Squalo growled, arms crossing over his chest.

"There's a something embedded in it…" Lussuria mumbled as he tried to read the word. "B-Beru- Belphegor?" He said in an unsure tone. "Who is that?" He asked, looking at Squalo.

"It's probably that shitty scum." He said, sighing in exhaustion. "I'm only awake for about 30 minutes and I'm already exhausted…" Squalo mumbled to his self but enough for Lussuria to hear.

"signs of aging?" Lussuria said in a motherly but mocking way.

A vein quickly budges in Squalo's temple as his transmission of blood fastened. "what the fuck?! Dammit! Give that already to the fucking baby!"

"Hai, Hai…" Lussuria mumbled as he strode towards the room of the baby.

Several hours later.

"Shishishi~ Hey peasant."(*3) Bel greeted, grinning maniacally at Squalo, who was currently reading a news paper.

"Hey-, wait, what the fuck you just fucking called me?" asked Squalo, glaring at Bel who was now skipping through the entire house, grinning and arranging his crown every chance he get.

"Peasant. Shishi~" Bel said over his shoulder, creepy grin on his face as his eyes created a weird and creepy look. _**(A/N:I thought Bel's eyes won't be covered for now since the length of the hair a three-year old kid wouldn't be able to reach their eyes.)**_

"VOOIII! What the fuck you shitty scumbag *&^%$#HGFDS%$# !~ ! %$# *&^%$%$ damn you freaking insane creepy slutty whore (Several swearings later…) how dare you call me that?!" Squalo shouted, causing the entire cottage to shake violently.

"Shishi~ Peasants shouldn't shout like that. The prince's ear will be damaged." Bel said teasingly, allowing a grin to spread on his face.

"You're already fucking damaged!" Squalo shouted. "Vooi! Lussuria! What the fuck did you say to this shitty piece of crap?!" Squalo shouted, his blood pressure rising as his capillaries began exploding.

"Maa, Squa-chan. I only gave the crown to him." Lussuria said, smiling slightly.

"And?!" Squalo shouted, urging the other male to continue.

"A-nd… I said that he was a prince…?" Lussuria said, moving his gaze on the wall pass Squalo. He was afraid that if he made eye-contact, he would turn into a stone. On their first meeting, Lussuria thought that Squalo was the reincarnation of Medusa.

"Then?!" Squalo shouted, a menacing glare seen in his grey eyes.

"Ahhh… Then he questioned what a 'prince' is? I answered that a prince is a higher level of state in a human being? Then he laughed and started to call me a peasant?" Lussuria said, moving his gaze on the floor. Squalo's gaze was now hurting him, mentally.

"Why are you phrasing it like question?" Squalo raised an eyebrow. An unbearable silence engulfed the two as time passed by.

Squalo sighed, "Tch, now this is a big problem…" He mumbled as he saw the grinning boy, playing with a…. KNIFE?! Seriously, that brat has a mental problem. Did her mother eat some Disney characters for her son to act like this?

"What-?!" Squalo gasped; he quickly stomped towards the boy, lifting him up by the collar as he reached him.

"What the fuck are you thinking you insane brat?!" Squalo shouted, pulling the knife out of the boy's reach.

"Let go of me, peasant!" Bel commanded, kicking and struggling against Squalo's grasp. He accidentally kicked Squalo's face; causing the shark to let go of him.

Bel stuck out his tongue childishly; making Squalo to emit smokes in his ears and nose.

"Brat…" Squalo mumbled, a dark aura surrounding him as his eyes glint with anger and frustration.

"Shishi~ peasant deserved it.." He teased as he ran away.

Squalo let out a rain of curses before following after the boy. "Stop brat!" Squalo yelled as he chased after the boy.

"Shishi~ not going to happen." He said mockingly, looking over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue. Of course, if you do not look where you're going, like any car drivers and pedestrians, you will bump into something for sure. And that's what happened to Bel, he suddenly bumped into the vase, causing it to wobble threateningly.

"Shimata!" Squalo yelled as he ran towards the vase, then, the background began to be white, the surroundings began to quiet down as Squalo's voice and movement became slow, for better drama effect. The vase slowly reaching the ground as Squalo tried to catch it, but unfortunately, it fell and cracked slowly and bitchily.

_Crack..!_ The sound of the crack was slow but loud, making a dramatic effect.

Squalo's mouth and eyes slowly widened as the motions were back to normal. "NOOO!" he shouted as the settings became normal.

"Shishi~ not going to apologize…" Bel said, stepping away a little to avoid the broken porcelain.

"kono yarou*.. And why not?!" Squalo shouted, looking at Bel with eyebrows trying the 'fusion' technique. _**(A/N: huehue, Dragon Ball…)**_

"Because I'm a prince." Bel replied before letting his grin cover half of his face as his crimson red eyes curved in Cheshire like-eyes.

"T-teme…What kind of fucking reason is that?! Even a newly aborted fetus wouldn't be satisfied with that!" Squalo said as he chased the grinning boy, again.

"Shishi~ that's what I only needed to say, because I'm a prince!" Bel said, grin widening; threatening to split his face into two equal pieces.

"Traaaassshhhhh!" Squalo growled, speeding up. He was annoyed to the point that even Emma Watson couldn't stop him. Shit just got serious.

"Shishi~" Bel laughed, provoking Squalo to be more annoyed.

And then, the day continued with a tag of Life and Death between a certain shark and Joker's 3-year old son. It was a long day indeed.

And since then, when Belphegor does a mistake, he would cover them by saying "Because I'm a prince." And that day, the four dwarfs began their unbearable child-raising moment.

* * *

Squalo smiled a little at the memory. But then was interrupted when he felt something in his waist-length silver hair. He turned around, only to see Belphegor putting Rhinoceros Beetles and Cicada insects on his hair. He gritted his teeth as his eyes burned in anger and annoyance and Dangerous, Blood-red aura was being emitted in his back. An innocent vein suddenly appeared on his temple, signaling that he's angry.

He shook first in an animated way like when Hayato Gokudera shook when he's pissed off with the 'Stupid Cow'. The shaking took a few seconds before he burst out.

"You fucking piece of fucking shit!" Squalo shouted as he shook his head in order to get rid of the insects. He reached for Bel's shoulder and gripped it tightly, the prince just smiled, a smile that says 'fuck'.

"Brat, Let's make you into a fucking wax doll…" Squalo said in a low, devilish and husky voice that it sent shudders in Bel's spine.

"n-no thanks, Shishi.." Bel said, grinning widely; Fear clearly visible on his face.

"Brat, 5 seconds…" Squalo announced, letting Bel go. And as soon as he loosened his grip, Bel immediately ran like an athlete, causing Squalo to laugh inwardly. But , he needed to get revenge, especially when he ruined the sign of his love for the boss.

_**~Silence~**_

He blushed and quickly shook his head, turning to face his prey. He saw it grinning, no fear evident on his face. His face was enough to bring the shark into his 'annoyed form' again.

"Shishi~ stop blushing like a highschool girl, peasant." Bel mocked, running again just to annoy the hell out of Squalo. Bel enjoyed this, he felt happy and warm inside. The reason was un-known.

"Fucking little piece of scum…" Squalo growled as he chased the 'fucking little piece of scum' around the house. The tag was so intense that glass breaking could be heard.

"Trash, shut the hell up."

"Maa~ maa~"

"Bossu! Careful!"

"Vooii! Stop brat! I'll spank you in the butt to learn how to fucking respect elders!"

"Shishi~ If you can…"

And there, their daily lives continued. Twisted and Disturbing, but at the same time Loving and Happy, as Lussuria stated.

**つづく**

* * *

**(*) Shinigami – Death gods.**

**(**) Suteki neh – Lovely, Beautiful**

**(#) This doesn't really have a meaning. I was planning on writing it in morse code but FF just won't allow me to.**

**(*3) I don't know how should a 3 year old kid talk. I'm sorry about that.**

***kono yarou means 'this idiot'**

**A/N: Please review, Flames are highly accepted as well as criticism.**

**Frayna.. uhmm.. i saw Lamia's mother's name was Layma. so i thought it would be the same as Fran. ughh.. Never mind. I know it's lame.**

**I will post the next chapter if you want me to. **


	3. The Twin

Uhh… Chapter 3…

Well, Fran will not appear in here. He will appear in the next chapter, I promise. And also, since he's the prince, he will be late to appear like any other Disney Princes.

Disclaimer: No copyrights violation. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Snow white.

Destroyer: Please do not expect an extreme cheesy and fluff thing in this chapter since the prince was not yet present. I promise the love love love kyun kyun and doki doki in the next chapter.

But promises can be broken…

Just kidding. Enjoy reading.

**Warning: Extreme OOCnesS**

**This might have some errors. Please tell me so i could correct it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Twin.

_"People die if they're killed."_

* * *

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._ (Hey, sexy.)

_Chirp. Chirp._ (w-what?)

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._ (wanna sex?)

_Chirp._ (No.)

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._ (c'mon, it'll be fun. I promise.)

_Chirp._ (No.)

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. _(C'mon. Don't be such a bore.)

_Chirp_. (No.)

_Chirp. Chir-_

"Vooiii! You fucking birds! Stop being so loud in this unmanly hour!" Squalo shouted, making the female bird fly away and the male have all his feathers stand out.

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. . Chirp. Chirp. Chirp!_ (You fucking human! I was trying to get laid!)

"Vooi!" Squalo shouted, glaring daggers at the bird. The bird bravely returned it with the same amount of insanity and intensity. They had an intense glaring contest that sparks were being emitted in their eyes.

_Crash..!_

A glass was thrown on Squalo's head, making the shark to turn around and the bird to lose its balance and fall.

"The fuck was that for?!" Squalo shouted. He was already annoyed at the sounds of the birds trying to get laid. Not that he give a fuck about it.

"Trash, shut up." Xanxus said in his usual low, husky and devilish voice that made the two rats making out to stop. Even if he was in his room, you could feel that he was pissed off. That feeling can give you a trauma if you're a weakling.

"fucking boss…" Squalo mumbled as he sighed. He looked out the of window and watched as the clouds passed by.

_I wanna be the very best… Like no one ever was… To catch them is my real test… to train them is my cause…_

Squalo closed his eyes as he inhaled the spring air; perfectly relaxing his senses.

_I will travel across the land… searching far and wide… Each Pokemon to understand… the power that's inside…._

Squalo shot his eyes open; feeling as dumb as hell. "Why the hell am I thinking of Pokemon?"

Squalo shook his head as he stretched and yawned. He then walked to the living room.

16 years has been wasted. Squalo's hair was now butt-length. Not like it has a concern with the subject.

As I said, 16 years was fucking wasted by baby-sitting and child-parenting. The baby was now a teenager, and it was so hard fucking raising it if it was a psychopathic knife-obsessed bastard with a maniac smile that can make Joker proud.

"peasssaaaant... The prince is hungry..." Belphegor drowned out as he stretched.

Squalo sighed. Bel began to cover his eyes when he was 7 years old. The reason was un-known, that's why they predicted it to be because of K-Pop. K-pop became a trend in this generation that's why it's not far from the truth. Though they didn't know the truth behind the covering of the eyes.

"What the fuck? Go make food by yourself!" Squalo shouted. He was annoyed at the behavior of this brat. Since the incident with the crown, he always refers to his self as the prince and was using the third person's speech. That's why his English tests were always an F.

"Peasants should obey the prince. Now go make me a sandwich, sworn little brother of Thor." Bel said, placing both of his hands on his nape.

"Fucking piece of fucking fucktard!" Squalo growled before he stomped towards the grinning teenager. He was about to throw a Nokia 3310 at him when the door bell rang. Doorbells were invented in this era now. They're not that old.

_Ding. Dong._

"Vooi! Coming!" Squalo shouted and walked towards the door. He then opened it and his eyes grew wide. So wide that it was almost as big as Tsunayoshi Sawada's

"What the fuck, Belphegor?! Stop fooling around in this time of fucking morning!" Squalo shouted at the boy that is grinning at him.

"Squalo... What the fuck are you saying?!" Bel said as he walked beside Squalo. He was confused on why the hell did Squalo shouted at him when he didn't do anything. Except when he painted Squalo's toenails with hot pink nail polish. He thought that Squalo found out because his head was slightly down. He was now preparing for an excuse.

Squalo turned around to face Belphegor and made a confused sound. He then turned around to face the one at the door and made a shocked sound.

"Vooii! What the fuck?!" Squalo shouted, gripping his hair in confusion and frustration. Did the brat manage a new technique to multiply his self by Asexual Reproduction?

"Huh?" Bel made a confused sound. He was confused at Squalo's behavior. Did he pass his psychopathic-ness on him?

He then peered on the door. His hidden crimson eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. What he saw was his face. His face that was so handsome and his grin that was so gruesome. The figure had the same tiara as him. What the heck?

The figure laughed, a laugh that was almost similar to his. "Keshesheshe. Greetings, Belphegor. I'm Rasiel, your twin. Sheshe." the figure now known as Rasiel greeted, his voice slightly similar to Belphegor, only deeper and creepier.

Squalo and Belphegor froze as the background color began to be violet and both of them be all white. "t-twin?" they both said in unison.

There was a background gloomy background music and Japanese letters (Kanji) began to appear "双子" as they repeated what they said "t-twin?"

"eeehhhhh?!" they shouted in disbelief. The background color then became yellow-orange as the background text changed "ええええええ？!"

"You have a twin?!" asked Squalo, looking at Bel with a shocked face that beat the painting of Edvard Munch "The Scream."

"I have a twin?!" Bel replied as he looked at Squalo with the same amount of shock-ness painted on his face.

"How the fuck should I know!" shouted Squalo. His eyebrows trying to reach each other like Romeo and Juliet did in the opening of 'Romeo x Juliet'

"That's the same for me! I was fucking abandoned, right?!" Belphegor said, throwing his arms up and letting it go down harshly to indicate that Squalo's argument is invalid.

"Oh gosh..." Squalo sighed, and placed a hand on Belphegor's shoulder. He then placed a pitiful look on his face. "There, there."

Belphegor growled and yanked Squalo's hand off his shoulder. "Fuck you."

Rasiel cleared his throat to get their attention. When the two turned to face him, he dictated: "sheshe. No need to worry..." his voice ringing through their ears, irritating their eardrums.

"Voi, Bel. He's creepier than you." Squalo whispered at Bel. He never met someone creepier than Belphegor in his whole life. He thought that Bel was the creepiest thing that exists in this Earth. Of course, Levi was an exception since he already graduated and was already a professional creep.

"Fuck, I know." agreed Bel with a small nod. He never met someone creepier than him in his whole life. He thought that he was the creepiest thing that exists in this Earth. Of course, Levi was an exception since he already graduated and was already a professional creep.

A vein appeared on Rasiel's unhidden face as he gritted his teeth. "Hey! Listen to me!" He shouted, earning the attention of the two.

"ha-hai..." The two stood straight and faced Rasiel, although on the inside, they were spotting the differences between Belphegor and Rasiel.

Rasiel cleared his throat again to get the attention of the two. "As I said, I'm only here because I will send you to your eternal sleep, little brother..."

"I thought you were my twin?" Belphegor asked, cocking his head to the side before grinning.

Rasiel glared at Belphegor through covered eyes. Was the investigator sure that this was his brother? "I'm older than you by 3 minutes." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"ahhhh…." Both of them droned out, now understanding what he meant by 'little brother.'

A long silence devoured the three as the sound of the clock ticking was set as the background.

Rasiel snapped out and he growled in annoyance. "Dammit! Let me finish my part! This will be my first and last debut in this story!"

"Heh, you're so unpopular." Squalo and Bel teased in unison, their mocking faces enough to bring the other party to a new annoyance level.

"Fucktards..." mumbled Rasiel through gritted teeth. He didn't know that killing his little brother in order for him to become the king was a pain in the ass.

Rasiel snapped out of his 'new annoyance level' and continued his introduction. "By the way, as I said! I will send you to your eternal sleep... Be afraid!" He proclaimed like Aladeen of the movie "The Dictator"

Sfx: しーん。。。

Silence filled the background, no one spoke and no one moved. They just stood there, converting oxygen to carbon dioxide.

"Dammit! You fucktards! Aren't you scared! I will fucking kill you fucking right now and you aren't fucking scared! Fuck!" Rasiel growled, placing his hands on his waist as he kicked a nearby stone.

"Whoa. That's a lot of swears for a 16 year old brat..." Squalo said, looking at Rasiel with eyes filled with disbelief. Really, kids these days.

"Shishi, Im more of a nice person than him. For the first time." Belphegor said, grinning maniacally at Squalo. He only often used bad words when he's on an argument with Squalo or the other members of the family, which happened to be every day. He's not the one at fault. He's a teen-ager!

"V-voii... You're right." Squalo agreed, Bel only used bad words when he was on an argument with him and other family members. But not this much to the point that you'll place the word 'fucking' in every place it sounded good.

"That's not the fucking point here! You should be scared and grovel before me!" Rasiel shouted, his hand in fist as he animatedly panted after his shout.

"ehh... We don't feel like to..." Squalo and Belphegor said. Looking at Rasiel with bored looking eyes like when the Hitachiin Brothers of Ouran Highschool Host Club look at Tamaki Suoh when he's in his dramatic state.

"Dammit! Rot in the fucking hell! You little L'oreal model and K-pop addict!" Rasiel shouted before he ran. You could hear his sobs from his distance. "I'll kill you next time!"

'What a crybaby…' they thought in unison.

"fuck you, you have the same hairstyle! Fucking crybaby!" Shouted Belphegor before he grinned and place his hands on his waist.

"Voii! You fucking unpopular bitch!" Squalo shoted as he flips his tall finger out.

Suddenly, a bird landed on Squalo's finger. They eyed it suspiciously as it chirped. Then, to their horror, including the bird, a lion suddenly appeared. It launched towards the bird but the bird was fast enough to escape and fly away. This time, Squalo's hand was now in danger.

The lion accidentally ate Squalo's arm.

"GYAAH!" shouted both Belphegor and Squalo as blood splattered in an anime way. Bones, mucles and veins could be seen. Blood dripped on the floor. Squalo paled and fainted because of his Hemophobia. And also because he lost his Rolex watch.

_WEEEWOO. WEEWOOO.*_

Squalo was sent to hospital. He was told that he will be confined in here for three months. Squalo denied at first but when he saw his hand missing and blood could be seen. He immediately fainted.

After three months, the doctor reported to Squalo that he would need an artificial arm. Squalo accepted it. The next day, he saw that it was an artificial arm with a sword.

"Vooi! What the fuck is with this shit?!" Squalo shouted at the doctor.

The doctor's eyes widened as his body trembled in fear. "S-sorry… sir.. b-but this was the only artificial hand available…." Reasoned the doctor.

"voi! Fuck you and your fucking cheapness!" Squalo then waved his arm around carelessly, forgetting about the fact that it has a sword in it. The whole room now was destroyed.

"Squalo.. Stop throwing a tantrum. You're ruining this hospital with your friggin' sword." Bel said, snickering.

"Vraiit you—Ah?" Squalo looked around the room, and indded it was destroyed. Squalo's eyes gleamed with interest and pointed his sword at the doctor.

"Voi! I forgive you know! Because this artificial arm is awesome!" Squalo said as he slashed the curtain.

"Ha—ha-. I'm glad." The doctor smiled before he ran out of the room like a beaten dog."

"Voooiii!" Squalo shouted as he sliced the tables, furniture, medicines and other unimportant stuffs.

Since then, Squalo vowed to Xanxus to be a great swordsman. He's always training now every chance he got. Though he's still slightly a hemophobic. And slightly sad because of his lost Rolex watch.

And the reason why he vowed to Xanxus was unknown...

**Tsudzuku.**

* * *

Thankyou for your reviews... Seriously, they made me smile. And laugh like some retard. Huehue.

Woaaa... They're really out of character here. Or is it just me? Please tell me.

Please review. Reviews give me motivation and hope.

And also, they save Unicorns from being harmed. Stop Unicorn abuse!

*sound of the ambulance. haha.

Kanji: It means Kaigo.

Hiragana: it means Eeee?! And shin...


	4. The meeting

**Chapter 4…**

Destroyer: nahh.. romance romance kyun kyun doki doki… GAAAHH! I'm not a romantic writer! But, I'll try my best to put love love in this story… Because a man never takes his words back…

I'm such a good author for updating so fast. Praise me. go ahead! Thy will be done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Even in any other parallel universe.

Nah.. here you go.. pardon the lameness since I'm not good in romance.

Enjoy Reading.

May contain some grammatical mistakes and spelling errors

**Warning: Super Burying OOCness.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_The Meeting._

"_Tell me who your fake friends are and I'll tell you how fake you are."_

* * *

**10 years later…**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a handsome, cool and popular guy who everyone looked up to.

"Ah, what a beautiful day…." The man, with a shaggy blonde hair said; grinning like a maniac.

"But not as beautiful as me." He said as he faced the camera; smirking as he did so.

Belphegor was walking through the forest, bored. Since Squalo was swaying his sword around the house like a crazy madman, Bel decided that he was too young to die and went to have a 'princely' walk in the forest.

He pulled out his knives as boredom won over him. He twirled, flicked then threw it on the mosquitoes having sex.

"tch. Stop reproducing…" mumbled Bel as he proceeded on walking. He was bored to the point that he'll help the world from dengue.

He placed his hands on his nape as he hummed the 'Death Waltz' in synthesia.* He observed the forest; thinking on how global warming affects it.

"ahh.. what are those perverts doing.. chasing me around like that." came a monotonous voice that rang through Belphegor's 'princely' ears.

'_an enemy?' _ thought Belphegor as he took out a knife and went closer to the voice.

"Really, I'm soaking… thanks to those perverts… I have to swim in the river…" The mono-tone voice continued.

Belphegor went closer and closer until he reached the river. His mouth gaped open and he dropped his knife as he absorbed the view.

What lays there was an angel. A water angel. His damp sea-foam green hair clung to his cheeks and neck; perfectly framing his porcelain doll-looking face. His lips that were so flushed and pink glitters like the sea. And his emerald eyes that shone brightly like a diamond..-

"Diamonds don't shine. They reflect, dumbass." The boy looked at him; face completely void of all emotions.

"Hey, you can read minds?" Belphegor asked, putting both of his hands on his pockets.

"No, you voiced it all out loud." The boy said; shifting a bit. "By the way, who are you?" The boy continued, looking at Belphegor with eyes filled with nothing and face void of anything.

"Shishi, I'm Belphegor, Prince Belphegor, it is. Pleasured to meet you, random citizen." Belphegor said as if he's running for president.

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "I'm Fran." He said as he got up and reached a hand for a shake.

Belphegor grinned and took Fran's hand and—

_THUMP._

'_huh?'_ thought Belphegor as his heart pounded on his chest. Fran's hand was really soft, smooth and small. It fits perfectly in his big ones, like a puzzle.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Belphegor's heart was hammering against his ribs and some Lepidoptera were flying around his stomach. _'What the hell are you doing there, stomach acids?!'_

Belphegor felt weird. He felt tickly. And somehow, he felt like he has a heart malfunction because his heart won't calm down. But the warmness of Fran's hand sent sparks all over his human anatomy and he can't stop holding it.

"Bel-senpai, please kindly let go of my hand." Fran said as he tugged at his hand.

"A-ahh.. sorry." Belphegor mumbled as he reluctantly let go of Fran's warm and soft hand. He looked away, trying to hide the stock of blood in the capillaries of his face.

"Why are there so many perverts these days?" muttered Fran but enough for Belphegor to clearly hear. A beautiful, well-drawn vein appeared on Belphegor's as he took out a knife and flung it towards the greenette.

"ah." muttered Fran as he looked at the knife plunges in his shoulder, his face and eyes not showing any signs of pain and discomfort.

"that hurt." Fran said as he pulled the un-blooded knife out of his shoulder and ben it, letting it drop on the ground.

"O-oi.. you're not hurt?" Belphegor asked, albeit shocked. He never saw or met someone that can tolerate his knives without screaming, bleeding or dying. Fran was the first one.

"Of course I'm hurt." Fran said like it was the most obvious thing on earth, which it was.

"Why didn't you cry?" asked Bel, still shocked. This random citizen was interesting.

"It's not worth of my tears… " Fran said as he looked at Bel in the bangs. "Besides, crying is not the solution to everything."

Belphegor's already wild heart began to increase its power and hammered against Bel's chest with newly found energy. He didn't know what the heck happened to his heart. And also his mind because it won't stop observing the stranger in front of him.

"You act like fucking Kristen Stewart." Belphegor said to avoid his blush to become redder.

"It's not like I don't want to show emotions… I mean... I CAN'T show emotions…" Fran stated, looking at Bel with a cute face. In Bel's perspective, that is.

"Pardon?" Belphegor was confused. Did the stranger say that he CAN'T show emotions?

"I CAN'T show emotions." Fran stated, pointing at his face that was indeed, emotionless.

Belphegor was taken aback. He never met someone that has a problem with their emotions. "W-why?"

"I can't answer that." Fran said as he began to turn in his heels and slowly walk away.

"W-wait." Belphegor pulled Fran's wrist, stopping Fran from leaving. Fran stared at him, trying to ask him what the fuck does he wants.

"Let me teach you some emotions. And, some princely etiquette, that is." Belphegor said; grinning widely.

"Ehhh… I don't want tooooo…" Fran droned out but Bel didn't listen and began to drag him in the forest

* * *

**...Several Moments Later...**

"Fold your legs all cool like!" Belphegor commanded as Fran folded his legs.

"Flip your hair, gently!" Belphegor said as Fran whipped his hair, a glittering effect appeared as he did so.

"Saa.. and, do that face!" Belphegor stated as Fran faced the camera.

Or glared at the camera. A dark aura appearing as he did it.

"That's not it! What are you, some blood-obsessed, self-proclaimed crazy bastard?!" Belphegor said, annoyed. Not even realizing that what he just said was his qualities. "Take two!"

Fran sighed and closed his eyes. He then looked at Bel; eyes bigger and shinier than usual, eyelashes longer and thicker than normal and his lips redder than what it used to be. He was sparkling like Edward Cullen.

"naah.. so bright!" Belphegor covered his eyes, not like it wasn't covered, to protect it from the brightness. "That's right! Yosh yosh. I'm such a good teacher…" Belphegor nodded; feeling so proud of his self as if he won 52 Oscar awards.

"Vooi! Bel! What the fuck are you doing in here?! It's your turn for cleaning duty!" came a very angry, loud and ragged voice that rang through the ears of the boys.

"Voi! Bel, what the fuck are you doing?!" Squalo asked; raising an eyebrow at the sight in front of him.

"I'm just teaching him some princely etiquette." Belphegor said as he pointed at the now shining brightly Fran.

"T-that's not even the same as the character design…" muttered Squalo as he looked at Fran.

Fran left his 'shiny' state and looked at Bel. "Senpai, who?" He asked as he pointed at the direction of Squalo.

"Shishi, he's Squalo. He's the Strategist (Chisou) of the family." He said; looking at Fran.

"Chisou (Disgrace)? Very like him…" Fran nodded in recognition.

_**(A/N: To anyone who don't get this, Fran mistook the word Chisou(Strategist) as Chisou(Disgrace)….)**_

"yep, he suited it." Belphegor agreed before turning to face Squalo.

"What is it again?" Belphegor asked.

"tch. I said go home now. You're in cleaning duty." Squalo commanded; crossing his arms over his chest afterwards.

"The prince don-" Belphegor was cut off when Fran stood up and spoke.

"Senpai, It's getting late. I'm going to go home. Bye." Fran said turning on his heels and took a small step forward. "ah." he uttered before stopping on his tracks. "tanoshiku daze (it was fun.)" he said over his shoulder and smiled. He then continued walking as he waved lazily.

_Doki. Doki. Doki._

Belphegor tensed up and blushed a bright shade of Crimson red. Fran's smiling face was so... Extreme Doki Doki worth. "A-ahh.. B-bye.." Belphegor responded, followed by a frown. He watched Fran's retreating back and sighed when he was now out of sight.

Squalo walked over to Bel and patted his shoulder. "You like him, don't you?" Squalo said as a teasing grin lingered on his lips.

Belphegor's blush have gotten redder than a normal average of blush. "T-the hell?! L-let's just go!" He shouted as he stood up and walked quickly ahead of Squalo.

"Hehe, C'mon. Our baby is a big boy now." Teased Squalo, earning a punch in the shoulder in response.

"I'm not a baby!" Belphegor shouted as he tried to hide his blush.

They continued walking their way home with Belphegor blushing like a virgin maiden and with Squalo grinning that was almost similar to Belphegor.

They didn't realize that someone was watching them from afar…

_**Tsudzuku.**_

* * *

******Destroyer: So, to anyone who didn't got the lame joke before... Chisou in japanese is strategist and can also be disgrace. that's why he mistook it as Disgrace instead of Strategist. They don't have the same kanji but same pronunciation. Yup, japanese is confusing.**

******Note, it was spelled as Chi-shi-yo-u in hiragana and katakana.**

******Next Chapter: Chapter 5 "The witch"**

***Synthesia is like guitar hero. Only piano.**

**If you recognize some scenes here, I don't know... Don't blame me.. It's not like I'm in control of my thoughts.**

**Not so much romance. I felt bad about it… naaahh…**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Flames are accepted.**


	5. The Witch

Chapter 5… yay! an update!

Destroyer: Nananana… Batman! Nothing much to say…

Disclaimer: Chapter 5 paragraph 3 sentence 1 of the story a twisted fairytale states that x X DestroyeR X x do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy Reading.

May contain some grammatical and spelling errors.

**Warning: To all viewers, I would like to inform you that this chapter contains an undeniable Out of Character-ness. Please pardon the foolishness.**

**Mammon is a girl here. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_The Witch_

"_If you are good at something, never do it for free."_

* * *

"Oh, thy stocks were all decreasing. Ah! What shall thy do?!" A purple haired hooded woman dramatically recited as she paced back and forth.

"_Croak. Croak. Croak._ (Problem, is there, Mammon?)" The frog that was playing Shogi* asked.

"Ah, Phantasama…" Mammon looked at the frog. "You see… My money is decreasing. What should I do?"

"_Croak. Croak. Croak. Croak._ (Recommend you something, I must. A forbidden act, but it was.)" The frog dictated as he continued to play Shogi.

"What is it? Please tell me!" Mammon kneeled for her to have a better absorption of the information.

"_Croak. Croak. Croak. Croak._ (Tell this to anyone, you must not.)" The frog warned as its face became serious.

"Yes. I won't!" Mammon nodded her head; urging the frog to continue.

"_Croak. Croak. Croak._ (It was….)" The frog started as an epic drum roll was set as the background music.

Mammon was nodding her head and her face was gleaming with interest as the drum roll rose in volume.

"_CROAK!_ (Stealing.)" The frog declared as he pointed upwards as if it was the best battle plan ever. A better battle plan than North Korea.

…**..Silence… (Please wait for a moment.)**

"Lame." Mammon said as she stood up and dusted her dress.

"_Croak! Croak! Croak!_ (No! it's not!)" The frog shouted as an animated vein appeared on its head.

"It is." Mammon dictated as she turned on her heels.

"_CROAK!_ (NO!)" The frog said; angry and frustrated.

"Then give me a reliable reason." Mammon said; urging the frog to answer her.

"_Crooak…(_uhhmm…)" The frog uttered as he thought of a reason.

"See? None. That plan of yours was lame." Mammon said as she looked at her pass book.

"_Croak! Croak. Croak. Croak!_ (No! I'm telling you. If you stole a super important item, you will gain your lost income and it would double!)" The frog said; frustrated and desperate to convince the girl.

"What should I steal then?" Mammon said; interested, though her face and voice didn't show it. She was excited especially when she heard the word 'double'. _ 'Money. Money moneeey.'_

"_Croak. Croak. Croak..._ (In the deep virgin forest of Trololol….)" The frog started.

**(A/N: Italic words are in a Frog's language.)**

_In the deep, beautiful and mysterious virgin forest of Trololol, there lives a handsome, cool and popular young man. He was tall and lean with a face of an angel and a smile of a devil. His hair was covering half of his face as the other half was covered by a large, Cheshire-like cat grin. He wa-_

"Get to the point." Mammon commanded; feeling her bored-ness to well up inside her.

_This man was named Belphegor who possesses a great ability in World of Warcraft, League Of Legends and Assassin's Cree-_

"I said get to the fucking point. I'm just going to steal something from him. Not to fucking date him." Mammon said; annoyed.

_O-okay, okay._

_Here I go…_

_That man wore the crown that has the most expensing jewel that can be seen in the Earth. The Chubacapapakuku Jewel. Its amount was told to be more than 700 trillion euros._

**(A/N: end of Frog language in Italics)**

Mammon's face began to gleam in interest as her retinas became dollar-shaped. 700 trillion euros? That was more expensive than a golden Lamborghini. Her income will be tripled… No, it would be infinity!

"Th-t-ta…" Mammon stuttered as she again, kneeled in front of the frog.

"Tell me where he is! Please!" Mammon pleaded; swallowing her pride.

"Of course I would… Here's the address." The frog then dictated the address as Mammon willingly wrote it.

"I'm off… Thanks, Phantasama." Mammon bowed with full of respect and love.

_'Nyuhuhuhu… Infinite money… Come to me…'_ Mammon voiced in her mind as she giggled in a high-pitched tone as any other evil characters would do.

* * *

**Meanwhile in #45 Moemoe street, Pupakuku village, Trololol.**

"_Hyaa~ Senpai… Not there…" The teal haired boy wriggled against his senpai's grasp._

"_Shishi, but you seem to be enjoying this…" The blond teased as he playfully bit the younger's ear._

"_Nyaa~ Senpai~" The younger male blushed as he tried to push the older away._

"_Muuu~ stop teasing~"_

"_Hiyaa~ Stop…"_

.

.

.

"Wishishishishi…." Belphegor laughed as an undeniably gross blood flowed through his nose.

"B-bel-chan?" stuttered Lussuria. This laugh of Belphegor was far creepier than his usual laugh. It was like a laugh of a rapist.

"Creepy trash." mumbled Xanxus as he raised an eyebrow at the nose-bleeding blond sitting in a chair that seemed to be hallucinating.

"What the hell…?" mumbled Levi as he stepped away from the blond.

"Vooi! Bel!" shouted Squalo to gain the attention of the nose-bleeding blond.

Belphegor snapped out of his dreamland and looked at Squalo. "W-what?" Belphegor asked; completely oblivious that he was nose-bleeding.

"You're thinking of that green brat again, right?!" Squalo dictated as he pointed at Belphegor's nose. "You're nose-bleeding, pervert."

"S-shut…up.." mumbled Belphegor as he wiped the blood in his sleeves.

"Kyaa! Our baby is in love!" Lussuria squealed like there was no tomorrow.

"Shut up!" Belphegor said as he gazed away from the group to hide his undeniably girly blush.

"Trash is growing up…" mumbled Xanxus as an insulting grin lingered on his lips.

Bel growled in annoyance as he hid his face on his arms to cover it.

"…. I've been in love before… Why isn't it taken note of?" muttered Levi as he sulked on the corner of the room.

"Voi! Brat! We're going! Go watch after the house!" Squalo shouted as he waved his sword around indicating threat.

"Trash…" Xanxus muttered under his breath as he sighed.

"Neh, neh… Who is it Bel-chan?" Lussuria asked as he jumped in front of Belphegor.

"Voi! Let's go!" Squalo shouted as he grabbed Lussuria by the collar who is dramatically crying.

"VOI! Perverted pervert! Let's go!" shouted Squalo at Levi as he threw something on him that was hard enough to leave an innocent, red and hot contusion.

"Trash, watch the house." mumbled Xanxus as he looked over his shoulder like the boss that he is.

"Voi! Trash! We're leaving!" Squalo shouted at Belphegor who sighed and got up.

Belphegor then closed the door with a loud sigh. "What a boring day…." He mumbled under his breath as he sat on the couch and laid there.

"Boooooooooooooorrrriiiiiiiinng….." Belphegor droned out as he placed his hands on his nape.

Belphegor shot up as his eyes widened. _'I-im alone… That means… I could invite him…..' _Belphegor made a thoughtful noise as an animated cloud appeared just above his head.

"_Senpai… I'm cold…" Fran looked at his senpai's face; his big, emerald eyes were filled with tears as he shivered._

"_Don't worry… I'll warm you up… Come here." Belphegor said; his character design becoming like those shoujo heroes as he welcomed Fran with open arms._

_Fran smiled before he placed his arms on Bel's neck and whispered. "S-senpai… I lo-_

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"What the…" Belphegor reluctantly got up and scratched his head in annoyance. "Coming…" Belphegor walked towards the door and saw a hooded woman.

"May I help you?" Belphegor asked; grinning widely like ever.

"Uhm… Are you perhaps, Mr. Belphegor?" The hooded woman said as she looked up at the man.

"Prince Belphegor, May I correct." Belphegor said as he reached a hand to shake.

The hooded woman took it and- "Nee, Onee-chan…" Belphegor called out for the attention of the girl.

"W-what?" the hooded woman stuttered as she slightly tugged at her hand.

"You know… That black dress makes you look sexy…" Belphegor said as he placed a kiss on her hand.

The hooded girl blushed crimson red as she pulled her hand away from the blond. "The- YOU PERVERT!" she shouted as she took out an apple from her pocket and threw it on Belphegor's head.

"Whu-" Belphegor was knocked out by the apple that was thrown in his Frontal Lobe.

"Pervert!" was all Belphegor could hear before he drifted off to unconsciousness. _'Damn… that hurt.'_

His moral lesson was… Never EVER irritate a woman when you're irritated, because it will lead to unconsciousness and further damage.

* * *

"Haah… Hah…" Mammon panted as she reached her castle. "Damn that pervert…" She mumbled; blushing.

As she caught her breath, a sudden thought came on her head. "FUCK!" she shouted before she gripped her hair in frustration. "I fucking forgot the Chuku..-kuku jewel! Dammit I forgot its name!" she mumbled before she searched for the paper all over her body.

"DAMMIT! It's not here!" she shouted in frustration as she can't find the paper with the address. "Nooo!" she shouted; feeling defeated as the thought of her infinite money being taken away was inserted in her mind.

And this was the last debut of Mammon, The witch, in this story.

* * *

"Voi! Brat! We're back!" shouted Squalo as he stepped into the house and waved his sword around. "Vooi! Why is the door opened?! That shitty brat!"

"Trash…" Xanxus mumbled before he entered the house. He made a confused sound as his foot felt something… Squishy?

"Hnnn…." A noise came out and with Xanxus's great reaction time; he pulled out his guns and smacked it to where the voice came from.

_Smack…!_

"GAh!" Bel shouted as he was smacked in his Frontal Lobe again.

"Wha-?" Xanxus gasped as he realized what he just stepped and smacked was the shitty brat that he found 25 years ago.

"Voi! Damned boss! What was that?!" asked Squalo as he heard the noise and a sound of a person.

"Mou, boss.. Wha- KYAA! Bel-chan! What happened?!" Lussuria shouted as he jumped beside Bel who was now, again, unconscious. "Boss! You stepped on Bel-chan!"

"Sorry… lol." Xanxus mumbles as he stepped away.

"Voi! You damned boss! Don't just 'lol' us!" Squalo walked over at Belphegor.

"Bel-chan… Bel-chan!" Lussuria cried as he kneeled beside Belphegor and picked up his unconscious body.

"Voi! Brat! Don't die! If you die, I'll kill you!" Squalo shouted as he lightly tapped Belphegor's cheek.

"Nggh… " Belphegor winced at his head ache and slowly cracked one eye open. "D-don't be… L-like that… I'm not going to die here…" Belphegor then coughed dramatically.

"Bel-chan!" Lussuria cried in tears of joy as he urged the other male he was holding to continue.

"I-I won't die…. Because…" Belphegor continued as he coughed violently again; no one knows why he is coughing when he was smacked in the Frontal. "Because I... promised… my daughter that I'll buy her a new dress…." Belphegor then smiled as he looked at the ceiling as any other dying characters would do.

A beautiful, graphical and awesome vein popped in Squalo's temple as he shouted. "Dammit! Don't be so clichéd in this kind of fucking situation!"

"Nnghh… Thanks… for those moments…." Belphegor then looked at Squalo with tear-filled eyes before he again closed his eyes as the lone tear fell down.

"B-bel-chaan!" Lussuria cried as he hugged Belphegor's unconscious body tightly.

"BRAT!" Squalo shouted at Belphegor again as he pulled his hair in confusion.

"Trash…" mumbled Xansus; irritated by this clichéd story. '_By the way, where's that mustache trash?'_

* * *

**Meanwhile in a gay club…**

"Hey! Here are the frozen Margaritas for table 2!"

"H-hai…" Levi muttered as he picked up the tray and delivered it in the table. His tight leggings making him move harder.

"Here's your order… sir…" Levi said as he placed the tray in the table. "Thank you." He mumbled and bowed.

"Who's that trash?"

"Is he new here?"

"Damn! His lips were thicker than the mantle of the earth!"

"He looks like a pervert!"

"I will use Internet Explorer for a month just for me not to be involved with him.

Levi heard that and a lone tear suddenly streaked in his cheek. "Boss… Please come and save this poor little me…"

"12 Vodka cruiser for table 6!"

"Hai!" Levi muttered under his breath as he thought_: 'Dammit… don't ruin my dramatic moment….'_

_**Tsudzuku.**_

* * *

Yeah... Lame...  
Sorry again...

* Shogi is like a Japanese Chess

Please Review. Flames are accepted


	6. The Happy Ever After

Chapter 6. The last chapter. Yeah…

Sorry for the late update because… I was in a vacation…

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Damn…. What do I do now?

Ahh… Last Chapter…

**May contain some grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, sorry for that.**

**Pardon the lameness**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Happy Ever After

** Ending.**

"_Damn. I can't think of a suitable quote for this chapter."_

* * *

Fran was walking through the woods, tall grasses and plain grass fields. He was peacefully walking and wandering around until-

_Ten. Ten tenenenenene._

_A wild Pokémon appeared!_

_-Fight _

_-Pokemon_

_-Item_

_-Run_

_._

_._

_._

"Kyaa!" A female voice shouted; frightened.

The sound made Fran avert his gaze from his Nintendo and looked up. "Wha-?" He mumbled before he got up and headed towards the door.

He quickly ran down the stairs, feeling worry to build inside him. He didn't know what the cause of the sound is but he knew that the sound was from her mother.

"Mom?" Fran let his voice echo through the empty living room as a sound of a weeping and crying woman could be heard. What the hell happened?

Fran walked towards the sound and found a green haired female that was sobbing in front of an undeniably large aquarium.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" Fran asked as he walked closer to the sobbing female, feeling awkward as ever since his mother NEVER cried before.

"The…" His mother started, hiccups could be heard as she spoke.

"The… t-the…" She tried to continue but the hiccups were violent enough to cut off her words.

"M-mom… What's wrong?" Fran put his small and warm hand on his mother's tensed shoulders, trying to comfort her at the best he could.

"T-the… C-cr-.." His mom murmured as she broke into violent sobs. Her body quivering and shuddering as she caught every agonizing breath she could.

"Cr..?" Fran urged his mother to continue, soothing her back to relieve the tension.

"The crab can't… swim." His mother said as she looked up at him. Her face was so unbelievably sad as tears was never-ending flowing through her cheeks.

_BANG…!_

A metal weighing 160 tons animatedly dropped on Fran's head. "M-mom… crabs don't really swim…" His voice quivering with disappointment, all of his efforts in comforting her mom were wasted. Even the chance to catch that Legendary Pokémon was wasted.

"Respect your mother you son of a bitch! Get some medicine and help me to help this fucking crustacean!" His mother shouted as she glared intensely at him.

"Huh?" Fran was confused. His mother had never been this angry and upset before. Not to this point that her sentence stated that she's a bitch.

"Don't 'huh' me! Go follow my orders!" She shouted as she stood up and flipped her beautiful, waist-line teal hair.

"agfhhgj…."mumbled Fran and he scratched the back of his head as he reluctantly walked towards the door. He slowly opened it and a thought was directed into his confused mind.

'_Damn. They wanted private time…'_ was the thought that crossed in Fran's mind. All of his wonderings and questions were answered. _'Horny lovers…'_

Fran sighed as he closed the door behind him. He then placed his hands on his pockets as he walked away from his house.

"Ahh…. What do I do now?" Fran asked to no one in particular. Then, a gloomy atmosphere began to be emitted on his back, making him look like a saiyajin.

* * *

**_Several Hours Later…_**

Fran was still walking and walking and walking and walking. Not caring about the world or any animals reproducing around him. He was just walking there, not thinking of anything at all. His guard was low.

Suddenly, there was something or someone that grabbed him from the back and dragged him somewhere he didn't know. Fran tried to wriggle, bite, kick, punch and even try to call Charizard. But resistance was futile. The unknown creature that was grabbing him to somewhere he could not see was way too strong for him. It was like a situation in which he was Magikarp and the other was Blaziken.

After a few moments of struggling and cursing, Fran was finally released from the creature's grip. He gasped for air as he thought of many ways to kill this creature. After finally catching his breath, he turned around to look around his surroundings.

_Flowers, flowers everywhere._

That was the first impression Fran thought of the place where he was dragged into. The next was _'Fuck this shit, I don't know the way home.'_

Suddenly, a tight grip was placed on his tiny shoulders, forcing him to turn around. What he saw was a very beautiful woman with a long, white and shining hair that looks like it was Rapunzel's-

"Voi! Shut up! I'm not a woman!" The 'man' in front of him shouted as he pulled his collar and dragged him closer so that they were face to face.

Fran just stared blankly at the man in front of him, thinking that he looks very familiar. A few seconds have passed between the two before Fran shouted in mono-tone "Help! Sexual Harassment!"

That ticked off Squalo. "Fuck you. I'm not sexually harassing you!" He shouted before he disgracefully let go of Fran.

"Why am I here?" Fran asked as he tidied up his shirt. Damn, he wanted to go home so badly, his Nintendo DS was waiting for him.

Squalo's eyes widened at first before he shifted his gaze anywhere but Fran. "Ahh… well…" Squalo stuttered; scratching the back of his head to get some answers. He didn't know what the right words to use. Damn, it was harder than the dating games in the internet.

Fran raised an eyebrow at the stranger's weird actions. But he still waited for an answer; after all he is a very patient person.

But every patient person has their own limits. And Fran has reached his limit; therefore, he scoffed and began to turn away. This got the shark's attention.

"Voi! Wait! Brat!" Squalo shouted as he grabbed the younger's shoulder; causing the other party to turn around.

"What do you want?" Fran asked sharply as he slightly glared at Squalo.

"Don't you remember me?!" Squalo asked. He was sure as hell that this green brat remembered him. After all they just only met a day ago.

"Sorry, no." Fran answered immediately. His mono-toned voice added to the insulting power of his answer.

_Shlick…!_

An incredibly big arrow was pierced into Squalo's chest as the information sunk in his mind. Was he that unimportant that he was COMPLETELY forgotten?

"Will you please repeat…what you have said…" Squalo asked one more time; trying to at least convince his lonely and pierced heart that he was not forgotten.

"I said that I don't know you." Fran immediately answered in his mono-tone. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he just hurt a complete fragile and vulnerable heart of the party he was speaking to.

"Damn…. You…" Squalo cursed under his breath as he clenched his fist tightly. After a few moments, Squalo finally regained his composure as he said. "By the way, come with me."

"I'm already with you." Fran retorted back. He wanted to play Mario Bros. right now. As in _right now_.

"Damn it! Stop with those snarky comments! Just come with me!" Squalo shouted as he grabbed Fran's wrist and dragged him towards a-

"Who died?" Fran asked as he had a glimpse of a golden coffin that was decorated with lots and lots of flowers.

"No one." Squalo answered back as he continued to lead Fran to the golden coffin.

"Then why is there a coffin?" Fran continued to ask. He was curious. But unfortunately, his question was not answered by the man who was cutting the flow of blood in his wrist. And that made Fran angry; though he didn't show it.

_'I'm going to fucking murder you. I'm going to fucking shove a rhinoceros horn up your slutty ass until you bleed to death. I'm going to write your name in the death note and write the cause of death to be trapped in a room wi-…'_

Fran never finished his cursing as they finally reached the coffin. What lays there was a very familiar blonde haired man that was sleeping peacefully, in short, dead in Fran's vocabulary.

"I'm not going to cry for him. I'm not Chinese."*Fran immediately said as he sharply yanked his arm out in Squalo's tight grip.

"Who the fuck said that you need to cry?!" Squalo shouted at the boy. Damn, this kid's very annoying.

"Then what am I doing here?" Fran asked as he raised an eyebrow. Seriously, what will he be doing here? Hunt elephants?

"Kiss him." Was the immediate answer of Squalo.

_Soft kitty, little kitty, little ball of fur… happy kitty, sleepy kitty, BURN! BURN! BURN!_

"May you please repeat…that." Fran requested; confusion completely showing in his normal façade.

"Kiss him." Squalo repeated as he placed his hand on the back of Fran's head and began to push him down towards the blonde man.

Fran tried to struggle and pulled his head back. "What the—why am I going to kiss a corpse?!" Fran pulled his head back with all the power that he got. What the heck is wrong with this woma- man?!

"Dammit! Just kiss him!" Squalo commanded as he proceeded on shoving Fran's head downwards.

"No! You do it!" Fran raised his voice as he struggled to pull his head upwards.

"I can't! He's not in love with me!" Squalo reasoned as he, again, shoved Fran's head.

"Neither with me!" Fran reasoned. He didn't even know this stranger… corpse, He meant.

"No! He's in love with you! You two met a day ago and he fell in love with you! A love at first sight! And he's been acting like a fucking highschool girl and he was murmuring your name in his sleep! 'Fran.. fran…' Like that!" Squalo shouted as he tried to push Fran's head again.

"Huh…?" Fran was confused. So that's why this corpse was strangely familiar. And how the hell did he managed to know his name?

Seeing this distracted face of Fran, Squalo took the opportunity to completely shove Fran's face onto Belphegor's.

_CHU._

Their lips met, completely sealing each other's. Fran's eyes widened a centimeter before he tried to struggle but the more he struggle, the more Squalo would shove him deeper. "Mhhhhnnn…!" Fran emitted a muffled sound as he tried to pull away.

'_Damn. At first I was yelled by my mother and now I am kissing an unknown corpse?!'_

Fran mentally cried. He felt so violated. He wanted to buy a 12-gauge shotgun and shoot his self. Fran just closed his eyes to try and convince his self that this was just a dream, a motherfucking insane, stupid, ridiculous, douchebag, scumbag, whore, slut, dumb and worthless dream. He just let it happen.

Seeing no resistance, Squalo let go of Fran's head as he walked away from them; smirking as he did so.

Fran slowly opened his eyes as he felt that Squalo's hand left it. He then pulled away from the corpse.

I mean, tried to.

The corpse became alive and placed his left hand on Fran's nape, and with a little pressure, he pulled him down for another kiss.

Fran's eyes began to widen again. He was confused on why the heck a corpse was able to move and pull him into a passionate and hot kiss. Was he kissing a zombie?

His trains of thoughts were interrupted as the corpse deepened the already deep kiss. The corpse slowly sat up and used his other hand to pull the teal-haired boy's slim waist towards him.

Fran tried to wriggle away but the corpse's grip was tight to the point that his lower half was harshly pressed against the golden coffin and his chest was brushing tightly against the other's.

He blushed as a warm, slick and moist tongue licked his lips; probably asking for entrance. At first, he hesitated and tightly pressed his lips closed. But as soon as the other party bit his lower lip harshly to the point that it bled, he gasped and felt the intruder to forcefully shove his tongue inside of Fran's mouth. He licked and explored every crevice and crook of Fran's mouth, earning a soft moan from the other party.

Fran had never been kissed before. What's more, it involves a wild fight of dominance of tongues. It felt weird but at the same time it felt good, that's why he let it happen. It will not going to hurt, right?

As for Belphegor, as soon as he woke up from his unconscious state, he smelled a sweet scent that lingers in his nose and a warm, soft and smooth object was pressed against his lips. And as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful pair of emerald pools he ever saw. It was shining brightly like a star that reflected the light of the sun. He was mesmerized by the sight in front of him as if it was an angel. But the shock-ness went away when he realized that the thing that was in front of him was the owner of those soft petals pressing against his own. And it was the kid that he met a day ago. It was his first love.

Belphegor wasted no second and he quickly placed his hand on the nape of the younger and deepened the kiss; not letting the younger to pull away. He grinned as the other moaned. He finally reached his second goal of his dreams. The first goal will definitely be achieved later.

Fran was getting out of breath. He needed air. Everybody needs air. That's why he thought that the quote 'Love is the most important thing in the world' is ridiculous. He thought that air and oxygen is far more important than love.

Fran tried to push Belphegor with his small hands but the prince didn't even moved a centimeter, and seeing this resistance, he pulled Fran tightly against him; suffocating the younger.

"Aahh…mnnhh…!" Fran tried to catch an agonized breath by opening his mouth wide. But this only gave the chance for the prince to shove his tongue deep in his throat.

After a few moments of the heated kiss, Bel finally pulled away for air, much to Fran's relief, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they parted.

Fran didn't know what to think or what to do. But all he knew was he was out of breath and his heart was hammering his inside his ribs. He felt weird.

His lips were swollen and burning. His face was in the cutest shade of pink as he tried to catch his breath. The feeling he was now experiencing was so foreign to him that he didn't know how to react. It just felt weird and… great.

Belphegor looked at the blushing teen in front of him and it took him all he got not to rape him. Fran was blushing and panting and it made the prince wanted to violate and claim him.

He snickered as he made the choice. Belphegor went out of his golden coffin and stood up. Fran looked up at him; shocked. But Belphegor didn't give the younger the chance to go away and he quickly hoisted him up and carried him bridal-style.

"Voi! Bel! You can't just do that! This was only a Rated T story!" Squalo warned as he followed Bel; swinging his sword around threateningly.

"Maa.. you two look cute~ when's the wedding ceremony? (Shiki)" Asked Lussuria as he jumped over at the couple to gather the information better.

"Time of death(Shiki)? Do you want it to be now…?" Fran asked threateningly as he glared at the Gaylord beside him.

_(pause…. )_

All of them beside Fran gasped, even Xanxus gasped.

"What…now?" Fran asked; unsure. What did he do wrong this time?

"Shishi… Fine by me." Belphegor said as he nodded and grinned.

"Maa! I'll get you the dress!" Lussuria then clasped his hands as he went somewhere Fran didn't want to know.

* * *

**_(Several Moments Later)_**

_DING. DOOONG… DING. DOOOOONG…._

_Sounds of wedding bells echoes through my ears. Doves were peacefully flying around as the carriage carrying a beautiful teal-haired boy stopped in a church.-_

"Stop that. Why the hell am I here?!" Fran interrupted the narrator as he disgracefully walked out of the limousine. Why the hell is he here?!

"Voi! Brat! Your prince is waiting!" came a very loud and ear-bleeding voice of Squalo.

"Why…?" Fran asked; feeling nervous and scared.

"Because you said you wanted the Wedding ceremony to be held now." Squalo reasoned; raising an eyebrow to the tealette's unsure-ness

"When?!" Fran asked; raising his voice a little. Seriously, when did he say that?

"Before, brat! Do you have memory lapses?!" Squalo asked as he began to drag the greenette harshly towards the entrance of the church.

"What..?! I have no idea what you're saying…." Fran said with voice that shown fear and uneasiness.

"No backing out! I got your parent's approval!" Squalo said as he pulled Fran.

"How would you know my-…" Fran's sentence was cut off when he saw a very familiar teal-haired woman and a raven-haired man. Indeed, they were very familiar.

"M-mom… D-dad..?" Fran called them; asking for help. But they only did was a thumbs up and a smile that says 'we approve everything, now go make us our grandchildren.'

"n..no… this isn't happening…" Fran mumbled as his face was plastered with fear. "Make… it stop…oh… No…" Fran kept murmuring to his self that this was all a lie until-.

"Shishi… Let's go, Fran, my wife." Belphegor said as he let his smile to stretch across his face. He then reached out a hand for Fran to take.

Fran's eyes widened, his brain shutting down for all the weird happenings and sudden information. Before, he was just playing Pokémon Ruby in his room and now he was marrying a psycho stranger?! Fuck you faith, just fuck you.

The information was absorbed in his mind, and it exploded, like it was divided by zero. After a few good times, Fran inhaled and with all his power, he shouted: "Oh hell no!"

And that was the first time, Fran ever shouted on top of his lungs.

And then they lived happily ever after….

**The End.**

Teehee.

* * *

**Destroyer:** Again, with the lame joke. Shiki is for Wedding ceremony and can also be time of death. Since you know, 'shi' means 'death.' Once I knew this… I thought "Well played, japan."

*Chinese people hire some people to cry on someone's funeral. Even though they didn't know that someone.

It didn't end too well… And it's kind of lame because I'm not used into writing something romantic. So I thought this was kind of lame. And the kissing scene was way too long.

And if you thought that 'this escalated quickly..' or something along the lines… It should be. It should be fast since fairytales were like that. You know, singing with birds, teapots and shits then they will meet their prince charming. Then they will find their true love… yeah… so I created my story like that since it's based in Snow white and The seven Dwarfs.

But oh well.

I want to tell you how poor I am…. In a story way.

Well.. we're on a mall… and yeah… just having a walk… a death walk…

Then we stopped on a certain watch store. And I saw a super cool watch! I mean really! It's so cool! But then… when I checked the price… I was like "Never mind I'll find someone like youuuuu….." haha.

So… please review! Flames are highly accepted.

P.S: Damn.. the kiss part was too long… I know I know… too damn long…

And also… I'm going to create a lemon for this! After the wedding ceremony. Yeah… honey moon. Or should I not?

**Special Note:** my dear friend. My dear perverted friend… don't worry.. I will create a lemon for this… a sequel… yeah… and I will also try to make 1827, X27, XS and the one that I was telling you… yeah… a lemon. One-shot though….


End file.
